Installing equipment containing a large number of wires and/or pipes is currently time consuming and laborious requiring much time spent in containing and directing such wires and/or pipes. Little has been done to ease the burden of such installation. Currently, containing and directing wires and/or pipes involves the use of a number of materials, such as separate components and hardware, which increases the time and the cost of installation. Therefore, what is currently needed is a device to ease and to quicken the installation process of equipment containing a large number of wires and/or pipes, such as is found in air conditioning systems, and to reduce or eliminate the number of materials currently necessary for installation.